Draco's Secret
by Perrin
Summary: Hogwarts has run into a little weather problem but who is behind it mother nature or something else...PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. Usually Classes

DRACO'S SECRET (CH.1)  
  
Harry woke up in his bed in a cold sweat.   
He had been dreaming about Voldermort again.   
And he was getting tired of it too.   
He stood up out of his bed and begun to get dressed.   
He looked out of his window and he saw another cold and unmerciful winter outside.   
When he was done getting dressed he walked down to the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys" Harry said in a sad voice.   
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.   
"I had another dream last night" "Sorry to hear that Harry" Ron replied.   
At the end of their conversation they all walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione took they're usually seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for all the food to appear.   
Dumbledore stood up at the table where all the professor's were and waved his wand and the food appeared.   
Plates of bacon, loads of pancakes, and truck fulls of waffles.  
  
"So what classes do you have today Ron?" Harry asked.   
"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Astrology."   
"I guess I'll see you in Potions"  
  
After breakfast and all the tables were cleaned all the students hurried off to their first period classes.   
Harry's first class was Charms with Professor Flitwick.   
Harry entered the classroom and took a seat at the back of the room.   
Ten minutes into class Harry was bored out of his mind.   
Hearing Flitwick ramble on about Sleeping Charms just put him to sleep.  
  
After Charms class Harry went on to meet Ron in Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
They're teacher this year was Headmaster Dumbledore, since Hogwarts was still looking for a new teacher.   
"Hello class!" roared Dumbledore. "Hello Professor" the class replied.   
  
"Today we will be learning about how to resist the 'Dark Stare'.   
This is when a wizard or witch of the Dark Arts tries to put you in a state where they can tell you what to do."   
  
"...So when they're about to put the spell on you, you should raise your wand and say Villa Kadora.   
Ok class the period is almost over so I'll let you do what you want for the remainder of the class."  
  
"I wish we had Dumbledore as our regular Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
He's the best one we've had except for Lupin" Ron said, "Yeah, he is pretty good and he lets us do what we want sometimes" Harry replied.  
  
After the period was over it was time for lunch.   
When they went down to the Great Hall Dumbledore told everybody to find a seat because he had a big announcement to make.   
END OF CH.1 


	2. The Big Announcement

  
CH. 2  
  
"The announcement ladies and gentlemen is that I've received an urgent message from the Ministry of Magic that there is a severe winter blizzard on the way.   
We're suppose to get twenty inches of snow, so once the snow starts falling nobody is allowed outside the castle after your classes are done for the day.   
And anyone who is caught outside the school will be given a weeks detention.   
That's all the information I have now about this event, you'll receive more when the time is right."  
  
"What do you think is gonna happen?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.   
"I don't know. I hope we don't get snowed in the castle."   
Hermione replied.   
"At least there's gonna be something to do 'round here...This castle is gettin' pretty boring" Ron exclaimed.   
  
After lunch and the big announcement it was time for Harry and Ron to head up to Potions.   
They weren't looking forward to it because then they would have to be in a room with Snape.   
When they entered the classroom Snape gave them an evil stare and the Slytherin's made nasty remarks at them.   
Once they took their seats the class settled down.  
  
"Ok class today we will be making a Potion that can burn though any material. Ok so get with your partners."   
Harry sighed, he had to be with Draco Malfoy.   
So Harry walked over to Malfoy and took a seat next to him.   
"Don't screw this one up Potter"  
"Shut up Malfoy" he replied.   
  
"Ok class now you are going to mix one part werewolfs blood and one part unicorn's blood.   
Be careful not to spill the unicorns blood Longbottom it's very hard to get."   
Harry mixed the two bloods and they started to bubble and fizzle and all of a sudden the exploded.  
"Ah, I see you've done it right this time Potter" Snape said.   
"I guess I did" he replied in an angry tone.   
  
"Now it's time to test is to see if you all did it right.   
"Shmaya!" Yelled Snape and pieces of steel appeared in front of everyone in the class.   
"Now pour the elixir on the piece of steel.   
If it burns through you've done it right and if it doesn't you'll have to come back after school to get it right."   
He looked at Neville.   
  
Everyone's worked except for Neville's as usually.   
After class Harry headed up to the North Tower for Divination.  
END OF CH.2  



	3. News From Hagrid

CH. 3  
  
Harry walked up the old, rusty ladder leading to the Divination classroom with a nervous feeling.   
He was nervous due to the fact that in this class Professor Trelawney always told Harry something he did not want to know, such as the Omen last year.  
'Hello class, please take a seat so we can get on with today's lesson" Mrs. Trelawney said.   
  
"Ok, today we will be going over how to read the Magical Ball and what it means. Ok, to get the ball to start working you have to say these two words...Modus Oprendi. If you say them correctly the ball should fill with a silver dust."  
"Now, to tell how to read it. Just raise your hand and I will come over and tell you what it means. But you must write them down on your scroll because we will be having a quiz next time we meet."  
  
"I got something here Professor!" yelled Parvati.   
"Ah, this is a good one. It looks like the castle will be snowed in when the blizzard comes but I'm sure that won't happen."   
"I hope it does!" roared Ron, "Be quiet Mr. Weasley."   
When the huge grandfather clock struck 2:45 P.M. Harry and Ron were free.  
  
When they exited the dusty old classroom atop the North Tower, Harry and Ron walked to the huge picture of the fat lady leading to the Gryffindor Common Room she asked for the magic password. "Wolf's eye" Harry said and they huge portrait swung open.   
"Hey guys" Hermione said.   
"How were your days?" Hermione asked, "It was alright, I had to be with Snape for a whole class!" exclaimed Harry.  
"What are you gonna do today Hermione?" Ron asked, "I'll probably stay in the common room and work on some homework."   
"Oh man...here she goes with her homework again" Ron said.   
  
"See ya later" Harry said to Hermione as he and Ron walked out of the portrait hole.  
He and Ron walked down the long corridors of the school looking for something to do but they couldn't think of anything that would be interesting.   
"You wanna go over to Hagrid's?" Harry asked.   
"Sure."   
  
They walked across the greens, pass the lake and finally they arrived at Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.   
"'Ello boys, 'r' ya' up to?" Hagrid bellowed as they opened the door.   
"Nothing...we're pretty bored, there's nothing to do around the castle anymore" Ron said.   
"'O boys that's gon' a change in a lil' while."  
END OF CH.3 


End file.
